Electronically controlled inverters are known for example from the US publication: C. M. Penalver, et. al. “Microprocessor Control of DC/AC Static Converters”; IEEE Transactions on Industrial Electronics, Vol. IE-32, No. 3, August 1985, pp 186-191. They are used, for example, in solar systems to convert the direct current generated by the solar cells in such a way as to enable it to be fed into the public alternating voltage network. This is the only way to guarantee virtually unrestricted use of solar-produced energy.
The plurality of possible applications for inverters has resulted, inter alia, in the modification of the basic types of boost converters, boost-buck converters and buck converters for special applications. An example of this cited here is a publication in the journal EDN of 17 Oct. 2002 “Slave converters power auxiliary outputs”, Sanjaya Maniktala; which describes different possible combinations of basic inverter types.